Number One With A Bullet
by Seth1741
Summary: Kinda a Song Fic. Sugar we’re going Down by Fallout Boy. Riza has loved Roy from the moment she met him but Roy only has eyes for a certain blonde Alchemist. In a moment of weakness the Flame Alchemist breaks his First Lieutenants heart.


**Number One With A Bullet**

Summary: Kinda a Song Fic. Sugar we're going Down by Fallout Boy. Riza has loved Roy from the moment she met him but Roy only has eyes for a certain blonde Alchemist. In a moment of weakness the Flame Alchemist breaks his First Lieutenants heart.

Pairings: Roy x Edward and Riza x Roy (one-sided)

Rating: Probably and R for some adult themes

Warnings: Spoiler, some oocness, Boy love, some adult content nothing to to graphic. Character death. A bad attempt at a song fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I make any profit from Fullmetal Alchemist or Fallout Boy's Sugar Where Going Down. If I did this wouldnt be fanfiction.

**BOLD UNDERLINED **Song Lyrics

**BOLD** Roy's thoughts

**_BOLD ITALICS _**Riza thoughts

(A/N: This is my first attempt at a song fic so please be merciful. If the lyrics don't make sense to the story for you then just ignore them. I really only did it because they are what inspired me so I thought I'd put them. Anyways though his is also only my second completed fanfic so please R/R would be much appreciated.)

**Am I more than you bargained for yet? I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear. Cause that's just who I am this week.**

Riza was the most loyal first lieutenant a Colonel could ask for. She was a handful admittedly and sometimes down right scary with that gun of hers. But Roy Mustang couldn't ask for more loyal subordinate to back him on his climb towards his ultimate goal of becoming furher. Riza had a knack for keeping the Flame Alchemist in line even when his best friend Maes couldn't. She could be more then the men in Mustangs gang could ever have bargained for, but she was a friend, loyal and as true as her aim.

**Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum**

Roy stood in front of the freshly made grave. Maes was gone, never again would he come into Roy's office that goofy smile on his face and a fist full of new pictures to show off. No more teasing about getting Roy married even though he knew very well that Roy was quite happy in his emerging relationship with a certain blonde alchemist. The flame alchemist bowed his head and replaced his hat to hide onyx eyes filled with a pain and shame he wasn't sure would ever go away.

**This is entirely my fault Maes. I brought these boys into our life. It should have been me that was taken I'm the fallen one I'm the sinner. **

Riza watched over Roy knowing the blame he must be placing on his own shoulders. Even with his back to her she knew he was crying. Gloved hands clenched at his sides trying to stand up tall and strong even under the burden of losing a man that was like a brother to him.

Roy should have known better it was a moment of weakness for him; he should never have allowed this to happen. When she drove him to her place instead of his he should have started protesting then, it was fairly common knowledge she had feeling for him. He should have told her about Ed then. But Ed was on a mission and Maes was dead and Roy felt so very alone. He sat on her couch looking around at the simple sitting room while she made coffee. He should have walked out right then. When she handed him his coffee he couldn't help but reach out and run ungloved fingers through blonde hair so much like his secret lovers.

Riza had loved Roy ever since she had met him. He was an honorable man and true to his men, wanting only the best for the people around him. Sometimes to the point of putting himself in needless danger to protect them. And his reasons for wanting to be furher were a perfect example of how much he wanted everything to be right in the world. She admired that, and loved him for his heart even though he kept it well hidden from all those around him except for Maes. After a time though he let her see some of who he truly was and she had loved him all the more. She knew he was quite the playboy wanted by all the woman in central and was known to have date a good portion of them. But she knew he didn't love any of them. And if he did love someone she believed he wouldn't let on so they would be safe. He knew he was walking a dangerous path and she didn't think he would want to endanger another person simply because of love. So secretly in her heart her love had grown, so when he ran a cool hand through her hair she had done something she should have known was foolish she had leaned forward and kissed him. His lips yielded to hers and she had been surprised when instead of pushing her away he had deepened the kiss. Riza pulled away cheeks flushed and gasping from the fervor and need in his kiss.

"Colonel I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that." Riza said looking away unsure of what to do next. **_I love you_.**

"Riza don't be sorry." Roy's voice is like silk. **Ed forgive me I've never been as strong as you all think.**

Roy pulls his first lieutenant down into his lap and looks into eyes so close to his lovers and runs hands again through hair so golden like Ed's that it would be easy to pretend for a few moments.

**But she isn't him she is Riza. What am I doing?**

Riza reached out tentatively and stroked ebony hair. She has wanted to know the feel of this man for so long. His hair is so soft like his hands and lips. For such a cool hard man he was surprisingly gentle. He leans forward kissing her again, sending shivers down her spine. When they pull away for air she looked deeply into those eyes of his, it was so new to see him so unmasked. The pain so fresh on his face it almost brings tears to her eyes. An unspoken request passes between the two of them.

**Let me be with you for a night. **They both think.

He stands lifting her in his arms and carries her to the bedroom.

**I'm just a notch in your bedpost. But you're just a line in a song. Drop a heart, break a name. We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team. We're going down down in an earlier round and sugar we're going down swinging**

Sun falls over the two occupants of Hawkeye's bed. Riza snuggles closer to Roy trying to bury her head in his chest to block out the sun.

"Ed stop it your hair tickles" Roy murmurs in his sleep.

Hawkeye's eyes shoot open.

"Ed?"

Roy rolls over towards he and his eye open leisurely.

"Good morning" then he falters slightly "Riza.?" It's almost a question.

**_Who else would it be Mustang? _**

"Roy you just called me Ed" Riza's voice is harsh and he can tell she may cry.

Roy sits up taking his head in both hands.

**What have I done? I'm weak Maes and a fool. **

"Riza I'm so sorry. I knew I was a fool when I let you bring me here. I'm so much weaker then you all know." Roy spoke into his hands unable to look at another person he had caused pain. "Riza I've been in a relationship with Edward for about 5 months now."

"I understand sir" Riza's voice took on a formal edge it had at work "I'm just another woman you can check off your list of conquest. Do you love Fullmetal sir? You must you've never been one to stay long after the first date."

"Riza please… It's not like that. My heart belongs to Edward, that's true, but I care deeply for you to you've been there for my for so long. I suppose that's why I let this happen. I'm sorry. I know that probably isn't enough but know that I truly am sorry"

Roy started to get up fighting back more tears.

**Good job Roy you're a real piece of work First you get your best friend killed then you betray your lover and hurt one of the only true friends you have left all in just a few days. Don't cry you fool what right do you have you're the one who brought this upon yourself. **

Riza reached out and grabbed her Colonels wrist. He was her commander and more importantly a friend, she was as much to blame as he was. Well not as much, but he was hurt and so alone she shouldn't have brought him back to her place and not expected this all to happen. She wasn't going to lose their friendship over something she knew he would torture himself over and possibly lose Ed over.

_**And god help me I still love him. What a fool I am.**_

"Colonel we've been friends for a long time I don't like going down with out a fight so let's try to stay friends we can work past this."

**I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded gun complex cock it and pull it. Is this more then you bargained for yet.**

The great Flame Alchemist sat behind his desk… and quaked in fear.

"Colonel I would hate to have to hurt you but those papers need to be signed by noon. Now get to work" Riza stood in the doorway gun out cocked and ready.

Roy wouldn't be slacking off this morning. Since the incident after Hughes' funeral they had worked hard at rebuilding there friendship. And Riza had worked hard at not letting Roy know how much she was still hurt and how much she truly loved him. But today would put Riza to the true test The Fullmetal Alchemist was returning from his mission today.

**_They deserve some happiness. Edwards and Roy, they've been through so much. Who am I to ruin it for them? _**

Well that's what she kept telling herself any ways. Because a darker part of her did want so badly for it them to break up. A darker part of her was jealous. Even though she had assured Roy she would be ok she wasn't sure she would be.

Yelling was coming from the hallway and the sound of clanking armor. The staff of Mustangs office all looked expectantly at the door. Then it slammed open and in a flurry of red, black and gold the Fullmetal Alchemist tripped into the office.

"Hey Boss have a nice trip" Havoc called from his desk as the rest of the crew laughed at the pun and Fullmetal's trip.

A suit of armor that was Ed's brother Alphonse followed shortly, picking his brother up and dusting him off.

"Brother I told you to tie that shoe or you would trip." Came the exasperated voice of Al.

"Al come on get off"

Golden eyes ablaze Ed turned from his brother to the still laughing men seated at their desk. Grown soldiers all of who have seen war and peace times in their service fall silent in fear under the short teens gaze. Edward really doesn't look in the best of conditions and does not look remotely amused today at his fellow dogs today. His golden hair is flaked with mud as are his usually black pants boots and red coat. When he removes his read coat and places it on the back of one of the chairs they see the mud has even found its way under said coat and onto his black jacket and shirt he wears beneath. He pulls off his usual gloves usually pristine white but now muddy and black and drops them in the trash can, then proceeds to use his flesh hand to pick more mud out of his automail limb.

"Jeez Boss what happened to you" Havoc ask past his cigarette.

A bullet whizzes inches from Havocs nose and takes the cigarette right from his mouth, instantly silencing any replies he may have gotten from Fullmetal.

"The Colonel would like your report now Edward." Hawkeye says returning her gun to its holster as she sits back at her desk.

Ed edges carefully past Hawkeye, not wanting to upset her, and into Roy's office.

**Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet wishing to be the friction in your jeans. Isn't it messed up just how I'm dying to be him? **

Roy's office is well lit from the windows behind the Colonels desk. Ed walks slowly towards the desk where the Roy sits signing papers as fast as his hand will go. Stacks of paper obscure Ed's view of the colonel so he just stands waiting for the colonel to acknowledge him. After a few moments of silence only broken by Roy scrawling his name on another paper, Ed decides he's waited long enough.

"Hey Bastard Colonel you just gonna make me stand here all day?"

"Oh Fullmetal I'm sorry I didn't see you there behind all those stacks of papers" Mustang looks up slowly from signing his Bastard Colonel smirk in place.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT A FEW PAGES OF PAPER TOWER HIGH ABOVE HIM?" Ed yells face turning red with rage.

"Now Ed calm down that's not what I said."

Mustang gets up smoothly from his chair and walks around the desk to the flustered teen and before Edward can rant anymore pulls him into a tight embrace.

"I've missed you" They both say at the same moment.

Laughing Roy holds Ed back at arms length.

"What happened to you? You're covered in mud!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious. We ran into a few problems on our mission."

"Well go into my side room and clean up and then you can tell me all about it."

Roy motioned to the room that was attached to the office for those all-nighters. It was just a small chamber but it had a bed and small corner shower so he could sleep there and clean up in the mornings. Roy always kept some spare uniforms there also.

"I have some spare clothes there you can change into for now, Ed" He said to the retreating boys back.

"Ok"

Roy went off in search of Al letting him know to get is brother a change of clothes so he could change before he left. I would look strange for Edward to be walking around in the Colonels clothes mostly because they were quite a few sizes to large. Then he returned to his desk and continued signing papers until Ed reemerged.

"So tell me about these problems you ran into?" Roy said steepling his fingers and leaning forwards on the desk.

"Why don't you give me a proper welcome back first" A mischief gleam in Ed's eye left no question as to what kind of welcome back he wanted.

Ed started walking around the desk towards Roy putting a little sway in his hips. Roy pushed his chair back from his desk, leaned back and watched appreciatively as the teen worked he way over. The teen was simply beautiful golden hair hung damp down his back, his golden eyes sparkling with mischief. He was wearing one of Roy's uniform shirts, it hung loosely off his shoulders down to his mid thigh, and he only had boxers on underneath. Ed climbed into Roy's lap straddling him. Roy's usual smirk was replaced with a genuine smile. But his eyes and smile remained tainted with a sadness of the things he would soon have to discuss with his lover.

**Ed will you be able to forgive me? And I know how much you loved Maes how will I tell you about his death. **

Ed leaned down and kissed Roy, his tongue lapping teasingly at Roy's lips seeking entrance. Roy yielded and let the teen deepen the kiss. Ed's arms were wrapped around Roy's neck and Roy's hands wondered up the loose shirt caressing Ed's back, until Ed began to grind against the older man.

Hawkeye had been standing at the door for quite sometime watching the two men.

**_I've loved you for so long. And this tornado of a boy half your age wonders into our life and steals you away. Now that's not fair, they can't be blamed for falling in love. It's just that I wish I was in his place. _**

Unnoticed by the colonel and his lover she watched a few more seconds , dieing a little bit inside, before it got much to personal and painful for her. She silently shut the door and went back to her desk.

**I'm just a notch in your bedpost. But you're just a line in a song. Drop a heart break a name. We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team. We're going down, down in an earlier round. And sugar we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet. A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it.**

Months had passed since Hughes death. Roy had told Edward about what had happened between Hawkeye and himself and Ed had been able to forgive him. Roy had also told Ed about Maes death, that had not gone so well but both where healing from the loss. Riza slowly took Maes place as Roy's confidant. But she still was unable to forget those few moments of bliss with Roy when she had believed for a few minutes she was more then just another lay for him, when she believed he could love her like she loved him. But that was over before it even really started wasn't it. He was with Ed and he was happy. She would only ever be a loyal friend and protector of what all of Mustangs crew believed was the key to a better future, Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist himself. She would help push him towards his goal just as Maes Hughes had. And yes it was possible she would lose her life just as Maes had but it would be worth it.

**We're going down down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)**

**And sugar, we're going down swinging (take back what you said)**

**I'll be your number one with a bullet (take aim at myself) **

**A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it.**

But sometimes we give ourselves up as sacrifices for those we love and believe in even when they can never return that love as anything more then friendship.

(A/N I know I know not the best work in the world I really meant for Riza to find happiness by the end of this story but it just wasn't in the cards. Hopefully its not to terrible.)


End file.
